


Blankets

by cowboy_casey



Series: one-shot collection [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboy_casey/pseuds/cowboy_casey
Summary: Mark and Ethan share a quiet morning in.(one-word prompt ficlet)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: one-shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Blankets

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Ethan blinks, squinting into the morning light, and promptly squishes his face back into the pillow. “No. I refuse.”

“You refuse?” Mark’s thumb brushes over the shell of his ear as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind it, and Ethan can feel the smile in his voice. God, he would never get tired of hearing it - the way each word lilted up at the end, only for him to hear. It sends a small shiver down his spine, electrifying his nerves even though Mark uses it every chance he gets, and he feels his own lips twitch upwards. “What are you refusing?” 

The hand on his face tries to pull away, and Ethan clumsily traps it with his own, whining at the potential loss of warmth against his skin. “You bein’ awake before me. ‘S’not fair. What if I wanna watch you for once?” 

When he opens his eyes again, Mark is still staring at him, looking smitten as ever. His smile widens when he sees his boyfriend’s eyes open, and Ethan’s heart thumps in his chest. 

“I guess you’re going to have to stop staying awake so late playing animal crossing, then. Or stay up all night.” The half-shrug he gives is stilted due to their odd position - him propped on one elbow and leaning practically on top of Ethan - but Mark doesn’t seem bothered. Quite the opposite, actually, with how he scoots closer to press a kiss along his jaw. “Actually, don’t do that last one. I know you would’ve, so I’m explicitly saying not to do that.” 

“You know me so well,” Ethan murmurs, bringing his arm up under the pillow to cushion his head. He presses his face down into it, seeking stimulation and the softness of his sheets, and his voice is muffled when he speaks again. “Almost like you’re my boyfriend or something. Kinda creepy, dude.” 

“Oh, you’re really going to hate what I know about your favorite breakfast, then…” Mark chuckles, warm and full and hoarse from sleep, and Ethan reaches out to run a hand along his arm. His partner shivers, and he almost pulls back before Mark scoots closer. 

“Mh, what _do_ you know about my favorite breakfast?” 

“Well, I know you like pancakes… Maybe some strawberries on top, if you’re feeling healthy.” He raises an eyebrow at Ethan, and the brunette raises one back, sending them into an eyebrow-battle. Mark wins. “Oh! Orange juice, too, but that’s usually your mid-afternoon snack -” 

“Shut your whole face hole, that was for a _video_.” 

“Hey, I’m just tellin’ it like I see it.” 

They have a brief stare-down, before Mark finally blinks. Ethan cheers at this victory - quietly, though, still too afraid of breaking the quiet-morning stillness - and he runs the hand that had been on Mark’s arm through his hair. “Your hair’s gettin’ real long, mister. Want me to cut it?” 

“With those rusty-ass safety scissors? No thank you.” 

“Fair ‘nough.” 

The house falls silent again, with their conversation over, and Ethan listens to the walls creak as they settle. Padding noises are echoing around downstairs - evidently one of the dogs moving around - and he mourns the fact that they can’t stay like this forever, tangled in sheets and one another until the sunlight bleeds into twilight.

Mark must feel the same way he does because he shifts so that he’s off of his elbow, instead lying on his side and staring at him again. His face is closer now, easily within kissing distance, and Ethan takes full advantage of this fact, darting in to plant a kiss against the corner of his mouth before scooting away. 

“Hey,” the older man grumbles, no real malice in his words, “that’s not fair. At least give me a _real_ one, geez.” Not waiting for a reply, he leans in until Ethan gives him an almost imperceptible nod, and kisses him square on the mouth, like a fair boyfriend would.

God. He’ll never get tired of this. 

Sighing, Ethan relaxes into the kiss and curls into Mark’s body. HIs boyfriend wraps an arm around his waist - steady and solid and _warm_ and he relaxes even more. Becomes putty in his hands. 

Judging by the pleased hum he lets out, Mark does not mind this at all. 

Eventually, they move apart, spurred on by human needs such as _air_ , and Mark frowns. 

Ethan doesn’t care all that much, though - not now that he can see Mark, and definitely not now that Mark is looking at him like _that_ , like he hung all the stars in the sky just to see him smile. (If he could, he would.) “We should do that again sometime,” he breathes. “Do you come here often?” 

“Every once in a while,” Mark shoots back, eyes twinkling in a way that Ethan knows means playful bickering. “When the owner can actually pick his socks up off the ground so it’s not so much of a toxic wasteland.” There it is.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ , mister ‘when I get new pants I immediately shuck the old ones and leave ‘em there.’ Did I _offend_ you with my socks?” 

“Offended my nose, more like. Seriously, I don’t know how someone even _has_ feet that stinky.” 

“Well, me and my stinky feet currently own this bed, so if you have a problem -” 

“No! No.” Mark’s hand finds its way onto his arm, fingers curling around his bicep in mock-fear. Ethan stifles a giggle, and brings his hand up to cup Mark’s. The warmth is nice, especially so early in the morning, but the way Mark flips his hand around to intertwine their fingers is nicer. “No problem at all, promise.” 

Ethan nods thoughtfully, pretending to take in what his boyfriend said. “Good,” he finally agrees, “though you will have to stay for at least fifteen more minutes for offending me. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” 

“I’m pretty sure you do -”

“Ah, ah, ah! Fifteen minutes of silence. Enjoying each other’s company. Like the old times in the 1800s or whatever.” 

Decidedly not commenting on that, Mark just presses his face into his own pillow, pushing the fabric down with his free hand so that he can see Ethan. Snorting, Ethan does the same, pulling apart their hands so he can run his knuckles along Mark’s jaw. The stubble there scratches at his skin, but after so many hours of doing the same action, it feels almost comfortable in its familiarity. 

“Love you,” he murmurs, so quietly he’s not quite sure the other man would be able to hear him if it weren’t for their proximity.

Mark smiles, though, and brings his hand down to Ethan’s waist. “Love you, too.”


End file.
